In the sand
by Deadly Beauty1
Summary: Songfic(Anouk-in the sand). Vash thinking about Rem.. And I now know what angst means.. yay... thank you.. please r&r ^_^


^_^ It's a songfic, vash thinking about Rem(of course, the guy doesn't think of anything else ^_^). The song is In the sand, by Anouk. If you don'tknow the song, go download it, because it;s a very good song, and it fits Vash very well.. Anyway, the things in italics (which probably don't work) is the song. Bewear of baaaaaad English and eeeeevil fanfiction.net (VOCE??? Whaddya mean, VOCE????? It's supposed to be VOICE, you stupid computer!!!!!!)  
  
………..-_-'  
  
  
  
  
  
In the sand  
  
iSo many times I've cried  
  
When dark clouds block the sunlight  
  
And it's raining in my heart  
  
I'll keep my head up high/i  
  
  
  
I look at the sun, put my sunglasses on, and smile  
  
It's so beautiful, if only you could be here..  
  
Then, a tear runs down my cheek, and I look surprised.  
  
I walk away, away from them..  
  
I sigh. There are so many things to worry about.. and so many things to cry for..  
  
So many clouds in my heart  
  
iSo little time to try  
  
To find out, about the feeling  
  
That's deep inside of you  
  
And keeps the dream alive /i  
  
  
  
Sometimes it's hard Rem, to live like you. I want to. Oh, I want to. All life is sacred.. the ticket to the future is always blank.. sometimes I think there rules do not count on Gunsmoke, Rem. You had hard times too, Rem. When your lover died.. did the memory kept the dream alive? Like every little bit that reminds me of you, makes me feel.. like love.. like singing.. and like I want to be you Rem, sometimes.. but it's hard  
  
iSo remember  
  
When you're down and out  
  
When you're stuck in the middle  
  
When you can't solve the riddle  
  
Lay it down in the sand  
  
When you can't help but shiver  
  
Get you finger off the trigger  
  
Lay it down in the sand /i  
  
I try..  
  
I close my eyes, and lay down.  
  
The wind blows the sand all over me, and I smile  
  
Rem..  
  
I notice I'm still holding the silver gun..  
  
Slowly.. I let go.. let go..  
  
  
  
iSo many minds are torn  
  
By overloading senses  
  
You're breathing in and out  
  
No second left to sigh /i  
  
That's true.. time goes so fast.. I wish I was up there, with you Rem..  
  
In the clouds.  
  
But it seems I'm not done on Gunsmoke yet  
  
There are so many people who don't want, but still need me..  
  
Like those girls Rem  
  
Like Nicolas  
  
Will they cry over me when I'm with you?  
  
I know you're happy there, with Alex but..  
  
I still cry  
  
Look at me, Rem I still cry  
  
Am I selfish?  
  
  
  
iCan you tell me why  
  
Nobody will tell me  
  
What they're feeling deep inside  
  
We're all just telling lies /i  
  
  
  
Don't lie..  
  
But if it makes other people happy?  
  
I lie.  
  
I feel.. should I tell them what I feel?  
  
Would they listen?  
  
Sometimes, I think the only pleople who understand me, are you..  
  
And that creep.. Legato..  
  
He seems to see what I feel.  
  
Although he doesn't understand  
  
I think..  
  
Everybody lies  
  
No one tells what they feel  
  
But.. I want to know Rem!  
  
Why won't people let me help them!  
  
Why won't they just tell me how they feel, and let me take care of them!  
  
  
  
How come I can't?  
  
  
  
iEvery time you wonder  
  
Why the feeling lingers  
  
And it's stuck inside your soul  
  
You're crying when you smile /i  
  
  
  
He says that.  
  
The priest.  
  
I have a fake smile  
  
Who, me?  
  
No way.  
  
Right, Rem?  
  
Do you think I have a fake smile too?  
  
  
  
Yes.. I know.. you're right..  
  
My smile is fake..  
  
But people don't want a sad guy, they want someone who listens to them!  
  
Can I cry, Rem?  
  
When I'm alone?  
  
Can I cry?  
  
I feel myself crying, are these tears real?  
  
You make me cry Rem, I know you never wanted that..  
  
I'm hurting you by crying  
  
Then, why?  
  
Why can't I stop?  
  
Why..  
  
Why do these tears continue to flow?  
  
iSo remember  
  
When you're down and out  
  
When you're stuck in the middle  
  
When you can't solve the riddle  
  
Lay it down in the sand  
  
When you can't help but shiver  
  
Get you finger off the trigger  
  
Lay it down in the sand /i  
  
  
  
I open my eyes, and look at the sun  
  
And smile.  
  
A real smile?  
  
Yes, a real one.  
  
You were right Rem, is does help..  
  
To relax sometimes..  
  
And to lay down, and talk to you  
  
Even though you don't answer  
  
iGet it out your head  
  
Out of your hands  
  
Lay it down  
  
In the sand /i  
  
  
  
I walk away, look at the sand and the sky  
  
Thank you Rem..  
  
  
  
'Vash! Where were you! Don't you ever realise I can by FIRED thanks to you?????'  
  
I smile, and look at the short insurance girl  
  
And I take her arm and walk to the town  
  
Quietly singing, your song..  
  
  
  
………..I don't really like this one.. I might rewrite it… anyway.. please review.. 


End file.
